Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:Zoids Wiki Web Banner
Greetngs to all! It is time that I announce this. Recently, I talked with Liemzoids, maker and head administrator of the Zoidspoison forum. Our conversation wasn't overly complex. To make a brief story even briefer, we have decided to exchange web banners! A ZP banner will be here, and a Zoids Wiki Banner will be on ZP, both linking to the other site! now there is just one problem...i do not believe we HAVE a banner... So, to put it simply, unless we do have a banner, we need somebody who is willing to make one. Nobody has to if they do not want to, and I would do it myself, but I have no idea how to make one. On my talk page, http://zoids.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Leon35, i posted the pic of that particular banner with the HMM Shieldy MKII a while back that wikia used to advertise our wiki. I would personaly like to use that as the actual banner or atleast use it as a basis, unless someone else has an even cooler banner or idea for a banner. If we do decide to use this banner, we will need to resize it to 200 X 55 pixel (slightly smaller than what it is now) and it will need to be able to link directly to the Zoids Wiki Main page upon clicking the banner. Of course, if we do not decide to use this particulr banner, the same rules still apply for a different one. All discussion for this should be done on this forum's talk page. Please feel free to post questions, comments, concerns, ideas, etc. Zoids On! Leon35 21:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) *hopes this is the correct talk page* Very cool! Will we need membership here or at ZP to use the banner properly? Also, just an idea or two for the banner, how about a King Liger wielding GU-01 the Hyper Cannons? I can re-use the Midnight Blue C Wolf, who is currently the stub mascot, in a different pose too. Or a close up of the Chromed Zeke figure? Or chrome (or plain white) Zeke facing Shadow; CC seems pretty big here. Just suggestions 'cause HMM's, while totally awesome, are a small part of the wiki compared to Zoids from the Tomy/motorized lines, anime Zoids, game Zoids, and anime characters. No, you don't need membership to use the banner (just to post on ZP). As for picture wise, I can, if wanted, contribute a picture (I just don't know how to make a banner. :/). Now, my thinkings for pictures would be, A) My Ligers B) Blade Liger vs Geno Saurer C) Liger Zero (I'll make sure to make it white, not the custom color I have) D) CC characters and Zoids (The mini-figures of Van, Fiona, Zeke, Irvine, Moonbay, Raven, don't have Shadow, with the Blade Liger, minis CP-12, Gustav, Command Wolf Irvine, and Geno Saurer). Ya, thats the ideas I have, given they be the most popular, or atleast, most recongonizable types around. (Zoids Fanatic 01:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC)) :...Not quite the talk page, but whatever it doesn't really matter. I'm fine with the banner on Leon35's page and can do the resizing on that if you guys want. I can try my best to make some of your ideas if I can get a slightly better description, but keep in mind I'm no photoshop guru. Also, where are we going to be putting the ZP banner? I think the only place is in with the other ads on the main page, but it never hurts to check...Azimuth727 01:55, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::...aaand here is the smaller versions of Leon35's banner--Azimuth727 02:20, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Thank you Azimuth! Liem has posted the banner for us! It can be seen on the Zoidspoison home page! I will retreive the ZP banner from him soon! Cheers! ::http://www.zoidspoison.com ::Leon35 18:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC)